Manolo's meeting SecNav
by Esquinzo
Summary: And just like that Jennifer Shepard found herself at the receiving end of one of Phillip Davenport's very rare smiles - the second time that day. Manolo's first meeting with SecNav. Tag to Red Ink On Their Forehead, but you don't need to read that first. Implied Jibbs. - Well now it's more than just implied Jibbs and more about general oneshots that popped up in my mind. xD
1. SecNav

A/N: So this is my first tag to Red Ink On Their Foreheads and it's up sooner than I initially thought. It's just one cute scene I had in mind and wanted to include in the original story but it just didn't fit anymore so I thought it would be best to do it this way.

You don't have to read the story first, it's easy to understand how it is.

I'm the sorry, I published the first (not proofread) story the first time I published this. I wasn't sure about SecNav's first name, a Guest review states it's Phillip, so I have changed that too. Thanks for that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Manolo.**

* * *

><p>Manolo's meeting SecNav<p>

It had been bound to happen, at least that was what she kept telling herself. She had enrolled Manolo in kindergarten five month ago, shortly after his adoption had been finalized, and she was highly satisfied with her choice in institution, or Jethro's choice for that matter as he had known the owner from the days Kelly had been enrolled there. The stuff was reliable and very understanding whenever she or Jethro couldn't make it there in time, although she was aware of all the other mothers who kept gossiping about _the woman with the two bodyguards following her around_. Never had any of them just made the attempt to talk to her, get to know her, but she wasn't bothered by it and so the rumours about her kept blooming. But nevertheless Manolo was happy and had found friends there, so she didn't see the need to send him to one of those fancy, high-end kindergartens that all the politicians she was in daily contact with obviously prefered for their kids.

Today though, it was just her lucky day. First the headmaster had called her that the kindergarten was closed for the day as the flu had infected most of the children and they didn't want the others to get infected too. Then her housekeeper Noemi had called laying in bed curing the very same flu that had caused her predicament in the first place. _Fine_, she'd thought, it wasn't as if Manolo hadn't ever been with her at NCIS headquarters, he knew how he had to behave himself. Surely Jethro would have time to keep him occupied during her missions in MTAC and her meetings on the hill, and if he caught a case Manolo could spent some quality time with his "Aunty Abby". But Abby had to go to court and Gibbs' team got the case of a dead Marine at Quantico whose dead body Ducky had to examine, so if she didn't want to leave her son with Palmer, what she _really _didn't want, she didn't have any other possibility beside taking him with her.

So here she sat, in her black town car being driven to SecNav's office with little Manolo in a booster seat next to her, happily chatting away a mile a minute about something she suspected he didn't have a clue about himself. Nonetheless she relaxed as she heard his voice and found herself enjoying his company. She just hoped her boss would too.

"Where are we going Mama?" She heard him asking.

"We are meeting my boss." Jenny answered smiling.

"But you are the boss." Manolo insisted, looking seriously confused.

"We are meeting the Big Boss. Do you remember when Mama was so angry at your Dad because he annoyed Phillip Davenport?" He still looked confused but nodded nevertheless, something Jenny found plain adorable. "Mr Davenport is Mama's boss."

"Okay." The little boy said solemnly as if she had just told him her biggest secret ever and then went on chattering about his friends at kindergarten.

_Adorable._

* * *

><p>"Mr Secretary Sir? Director Shepard is here to see you – in company." Zoe, SecNav's secretary, added almost hesitantly.<p>

_"__In this case I hope it's just her security detail and not Agent Gibbs, otherwise this meeting will last longer than I've planned."_ He replied and Jenny heard him chuckling over the intercom.

"Well not exactly." She looked nervously at the boy in Jenny's arms.

_"__Just send them in, I will see for myself, won't I?" _He said and opened the door.

His expression was priceless, somewhere between unbelief, shock, and bewilderment.

"I'm sorry, kindergarten was closed today, it won't happen again", was all Jenny said not offering an explanation instead she inwardly enjoyed his confusion. "Can you present yourself honey?" She cooed to Manolo who, to her delight, extended his hand for SecNav to shake and said "My name is Manolo" and added after a little pause as no-one did anything "Sir."

And just like that, the ice broke and Jennifer Shepard found herself at the receiving end of one of Phillip Davenport's very rare smiles.

"Call me Phillip son" he said and shook his hand solemnly. "Who is he Jennifer? Son of a friend? Of your boyfriend maybe?" He asked knowing she was in a serious relationship but not with whom.

She shook her head. "He's mine."

"Yours?!" SecNav choked trying to cover his surprise. "How old is he?"

"Four, nearly five. We adopted him nearly half a year ago." She elaborated.

"_We_?"

"Well Jethro and I" Jenny answered, not meeting his eyes. Suddenly it hit her that they were having this conversation in front of his secretary who although reliable, was well-known for her interest in any piece of gossip making its way around the beltway. "Shouldn't we continue this particular conversation in private?"

Davenport nodded holding the office door open for her and she shot him a grateful look. He pointed to the conference table so she sat down on a chair in front of it, pulling Manolo on her lap. He squirmed a little, pleading her with his eyes to put him down, but she remained persistent so he settled once again for playing with her hair instead.

"You can put him down Jennifer, he can't damage anything or worse hurt himself."

"You heard that honey?" The little boy nodded eagerly. "But be careful!" She advised, the concerned mother in her coming through her tough behavior.

"So I am not mistaken if I figure that Special Agent Gibbs is the 'serious relationship' you were talking about the other day?" He asked his eyes narrowing a little.

"Right sir." Jenny admitted nervously. It unnerved her, how she had to defend her relationship to Gibbs just because he was on of her employees, how it was almost implied that they were 'just sleeping together' if the way SecNav asked his question was anything to go by. She would bet a month worth of salary that he wouldn't talk to her like that if she were in a relationship with a senator or one of their assistants that tried talking her into having dinner with them.

"How serious is serious?" There it was – the question she had known was coming, the question she hated because whatever she would say – it would sound as if she was trying to defend herself, as if she had to defend her relationship to the man she loved.

"This isn't just about sex if that's what you are implying" she said icily. "We have a child together!" Her eyes were never straying from his own, and in the end it was him who had to break the intense eye contact to shoot a glance at Manolo who was contentedly exploring his office.

He nodded and found himself admiring her courage. There were very few people so far up the ladder who had the backbone to stand up for their believes like that.

And just like that Jennifer Shepard found herself at the receiving end of one of Phillip Davenport's very rare smiles – the second time that day.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed reading. Please leave a review. I'd really appreciate it.<p> 


	2. The Blonde

A/N: It's been a while since I last posted something related to Red Ink On Their Foreheads - mostly because I enjoy writing my other stories too much but also because I don't really like this storyline so much anymore. But while I was going home after school today - bored out of my mind - I came up with this, so I hope you'll like it. And don't worry, I'm already writing the next chapter of _A Christmas Story_.

This is set during season four episode's _Sandblast_. I've made a few changes to minor details as it's been a while since I last watched this episode.

* * *

><p>The Blonde<p>

_December 15, 2006_

She took in his plagued facial expression, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips upwards as the redhead leaned over the railing of the catwalk to observe the events in the bull pen. The MCRT had been called out on a case earlier this morning, some colonel had been found dead at the Army Navy Club, his son being the only witness. They came back with _back up _in form of some blonde Army Lieutenant Colonel whose behavior reminded her in some weird way strongly of the behavior the models whose case they'd worked on about a year ago had showed. Somehow between the need to proove herself and to impress Gibbs.

Jenny smirked to herself as she made her way down the stairs and over to the desk of a certain silver-haired Special Agent that just happened to be the Daddy of her five year old adopted son.

She cleared her throat, making the blonde who had been leaning over Gibbs shoulder jump in surprise. "Special Agent Gibbs?" She asked, her tone cooler than normally although she was still smirking. The team stared at her, obviously having no clue what was going on, but she saw the glint of amusement in Gibbs eyes as their gazes met and he gave her a small nod of understanding.

"Do you mind presenting your _companion _to me?" She asked, her voice oddly sweet but at the same time cold.

He shrugged, looking from her to the blonde and back to her. His gaze strayed over her petite form before he fixed his gaze on her eyes once again.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann" he said gruffly, "meet the Director of NCIS, Jennifer Shepard."

The blonde smiled and extended her hand for the redhead to shake who in turn kept her waiting for a few moments. "Nice to meet you Lieutenant Colonel."

Mann looked at her, not really sure what to make out of the other woman's behavior, especially when she leaned forward teasingly, giving the elderly Special Agent a great view of the swell of her breasts.

She was about to begin to speak as a young afro american woman, probably her assistant, came into the bull pen. "Ma'am, a Mrs Steiner has called. She said she was the headmaster of Manolo's school, she'd been trying to reach you, obviously he isn't well."

Hollis was rather surprised as not just the director paled a little, but also the team, and most importantly the team leader, seemed to be quite interested in this fact and the well-being of the director's son.

"Did she say anything else?" The petite redhead asked, and only now the blonde became aware of how small the director actually was. She seemed younger, softer somehow, but at the same time incrdulously tough as the worries she felt became visible on her face.

"She told me the nurse thought it was just a common cold, but he had a headache and so she advised you to pick him up."

The director nodded and turned to Gibbs again, her hand only just brushing his as she said "We'll talk later Jethro.", causing the blonde to stare at her intensely.

Interesting. So the director was allowed to call him _Jethro. _And _Jethro _was interested in her son's well-being.

* * *

><p>Jenny had ordered her driver to get them to Manolo's school as fast as possible, not really caring about traffic laws or lights. The headmaster, a brunette woman a little bit older than she was, was already waiting for her in the foyer of the school, accompanying her to the nurse's office.<p>

"Mama" Manolo said weekly, his voice not more than a husky whisper that soon turned into a coughing fit. He looked pale and his eyes were red, if it was just because of some crying on his part or because of the actual illness, she couldn't tell.

She rushed over to him, craddling the small boy to her chest. "Hey, sweety." She mumbled into his hair. Jenny stroked his back as she stood back up, Manolo securely on her hip. "How could it get so bad so fast?"

The nurse just shrugged. "It was bound to happen sooner or later, all the kids have colds now and at the beginning they tend to get worse as fast as the get better at the end."

The redhead nodded, smiling, as she shook first the headmaster's, then the nurse's hand. "Most likely he will stay home tomorrow too." She said as she exited the office, still carrying her son.

"Take all the time he needs Ms Shepard." The brunette smiled as she saw her out.

* * *

><p>As Manolo had been out like a light as soon as they were in the black town car, Jenny ended up carrying him again. Not that she minded, in fact she had almost missed it. Since the little boy had become a kindergartener, he hadn't been as clingy anmore and was walking around on his own. Although it had been just about two months in-between her meeting Manolo and him starting kindergarten, she'd grown quickly accustomed to his weight on her hip and his head on her shoulder and nowadays she felt like she was missing some part of her body.<p>

She'd decided to tempt fate just a little, exiting the elevator at the bull pen level, provoking a reaction from the blonde who was still -rather unsuccessfully- flirting with _her_ man.

It was DiNozzo who spotted them first, his expression genuinely concerned. "Hey, what's up with my buddy?" He asked.

"Don't even try DiNozzo, he's sleeping." Jenny answered lowly, caressing his head. "The common cold hit him with a little more force than normal, but he should be fine again in no time." Tony nodded, as well as Ziva and Tim, and her gaze found Jethro's.

"Shall I send Ducky up to your office to get him checked out Jen?" He asked.

The blonde next to him coughed. "_Jen_?" She husked before she blushed in obvious embarrasement.

Jenny quirked an eyebrow, a wide grin on her face. "Ah, I don't think we know each other well enough to use nicknames yet Lieutenant Colonel." She commented loftily justing hinting at how well _she _knew _him_. He smirked, having seen through her plan to inconspicuously mark her territory.

"And yes Jethro, that would be nice." She added as she turned around to walk up the stairs, sharing an amused look with her favorite Israeli assassine turned Liasion Agent.

She bypassed her loyal assistant, just giving her a curt nod in greeting before she proceed to stroll into her office, lying the sleeping boy down on her couch and wrapping a blanket around him.

She did what she could of her paperwork, always keeping an eye on Manolo, till she heard someone softly knocking on her door. Looking at her watch in wonder as to why her assistant hadn't announced her visitor, she saw it was already noon, so Cynthia was probably out to get them some lunch.

"Come in" she called, not as loudly as usually, still minding the boy on her couch. The door opened, revealing Ducky, his medical bag in his hand.

"How is our patient my dear?" He asked quietly, his lightly accented voice causing Manolo to stir.

"About to wake up I think." She replied, giving him a bright smile. She and Ducky went way back, they'd known each other longer than most thought. They'd met when she was still in FLET-C, he had given them a lecture about what to do and what not to do to avoid contaminating a crime scene. They'd bumped into each other again later that day, in a little café just outside the campus, where she'd ordered a coffee, back then still with milk and sweetener, and he'd drunk his all-time-favorite Earl Grey. They'd gotten on well and stayed in touch, and when she was assigned to the Navy Yard, their friendship had developed further.

The Scot looked over at the boy, giving him his usual friendly smile. "How are you young man?"

Manolo shrugged, looking at him questioningly. "You tell me."

"Just like your dad, always straight to the point." Ducky remarked. "Can you lift your shirt for me and inhale and exhale deeply?" The boy nodded, continueing his small talk with the M.E. till he finished his check up.

"Well young man, I advise you lots of sleep and five servings of cough syrup a day over the next few days, nothing you can't handle, I'm sure."

Manolo nodded, already about to walk around again. Jenny sighed contently, watching her son searching for his back pack. He already didn't look as pale anymore.

"Thank you Ducky." She said, smiling at him warmly.

The doctor just kissed her cheek galantly, brushing off her thanks. "Always my dear. I think I should go back to Autopsy now. Feel free to call me whenever you need me though." She just nodded, then went to her desk to fetch Manolo's things, giving them to him to play with.

By the time she turned around again, Ducky was already on his way back to the morgue.

* * *

><p>"Mama?" The little boy whined again. "Mama, when will we go home?"<p>

Jenny looked over at him, smiling gently. "I'm just about done. Go pack your back pack, then we will get going."

"Will daddy come with us?"

She thought about that one a little. She wasn't sure how far they'd come concerning their case, she'd been preoccupied by her son's presens, or if the blonde was still there. She shrugged. "You can go ask him I suppose."

Manolo nodded happily, chattering away to his favorite stuffed animal, a grey donkey that was about half as tall as he himself. "All done." He said proudly after a few more moments. The redhead nodded, standing up herself, helping him with his coat before she grabbed his briefcase as well as his backpack. She took his hand in hers, then they were on their way.

The team were still there, as well as the blonde who sat on her lover's desk by now, leaning back and forth flirtingly. She stopped the boy at the foot of the stairs, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Go on, ask 'im." Manolo smiled and scampered away, his donkey still firmly in his grip.

"DADDY!" He yelled as he raced into the bull pen, making its occupants jump in surprise. Jenny smiled, waiting behind the divider next to Tony's desk as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her.

The blonde next to him coughed again. "Daddy?" She asked slightly piqued. "That's the director's son if I'm not mistaken..." She trailed off, letting the meaning of her statement in the open.

Jethro shrugged as he came around his desk, crouching down in front of Manolo. "One thing does not rule out the other." He said calmly as he picked him up, walking over to Jenny.

"But..." The blonde began, closing her mouth again as Gibbs brushed his lips lightly against the redhead's. "But does NCIS not have a rule against agents dating?"

"Oh no, that one was shot to hell about eight years ago" Jenny uttered smirking, "and SecNav didn't see the need to inforce one against the director dating one of her subordinates." She quirked an eyebrow at the Lieutenant Colonel's sour expression, then she took Manolo from Gibbs, situating him on her hip.

"Come on punk, let's get you home." She said, feeling Jethro's hand falling to the small of her back.

"_Jethro_?" The blonde called from behind as she came up behind them in front of the elevator, something that looked like a _business card? _in her hand. "You forgot my..."

"It's Special Agent Gibbs for you Lieutenant Colonel. And I don't need your card. I've got all I need."

* * *

><p><em>I mentioned I didn't like Hollis, didn't I?<em>

_Please tell me what you think._


End file.
